


Ты не можешь быть гангстером без настоящей гангстерской шляпы

by Manuelle_Atataki



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelle_Atataki/pseuds/Manuelle_Atataki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ну что, Бонни, поедем веселиться?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты не можешь быть гангстером без настоящей гангстерской шляпы

Представление шло своим чередом. Паако флегматично исполняла на сцене завлекательный танец и не особо горела желанием спускаться вниз к клиентам. Халявное сакэ – это, конечно, хорошо, но вот общаться с клиентами тет-а-тет было геморройным занятием, поэтому Паако предпочитала вяло крутить бёдрами и обмахиваться веером. Иногда получалось даже немного задремать, вот как в этот раз, например. Так что внезапный шум и гам застал её врасплох. Пришлось спешно открывать глаза и пытаться разобраться в ситуации. А ситуация, надо сказать, сложилась неоднозначная: в самом центре зала стоял мужчина, почему-то одетый, как стереотипный гангстер: на голове у него была шляпа, а в руках самый настоящий автомат. И, как показалось Паако, мужчина этот был настроен очень недружелюбно.   
– Всем лежать, это ограбление! – очередь в потолок, и на посетителей, работников и Паако посыпалась штукатурка вперемешку со стёклами разбитых ламп. Поднялась паника, кто-то завизжал, а Сайго вышел вперёд, оттесняя своих девочек за спину.  
– Мы не хотим неприятностей, – по лицу Сайго нельзя было определить, задумал тот что-то, хотел утихомирить разбушевавшегося визитёра или правда готов был отдать всё ценное, что было в клубе, лишь бы не провоцировать конфликт.  
Паако, недолго думая, тоже соскочила со сцены и подошла поближе – что-то внутри, возможно, так называемая самурайская гордость, не позволяло ей оставаться в стороне, когда её друзьям угрожали. Но, подойдя ближе, она лишилась того, что могло спасти их всех – дара речи. Мужчина в шляпе был не кем иным, как Хиджикатой. Когда Паако оказалось поблизости, Хиджиката выпустил ещё очередь в потолок и, ловко увернувшись от огромных рук Сайго, схватил Паако и прижал к себе.  
– Я сказал, всем лежать! А не то я убью её! – вот тут действительно началась паника. Загремели стаканы. Кто-то неловко зацепил стол и упал на пол, Сайго отступил назад и поднял руки вверх, признавая поражение.  
– Эй, Хиджиката-кун, ты что, головой ударился? Вступил в неравную схватку с отрядом Джои? Переел майонеза? – Хиджиката шутки не оценил. Процедил сквозь зубы короткое «Заткнись!», ударил прикладом подкравшуюся сзади Азуми и наставил автомат на Сайго.  
– Отдай деньги девчонке. Без резких движений, – от Хиджикаты, как и раньше, пахло сигаретами и майонезом. А еще машинным маслом, пылью и взрывом. Паако молча протянула руку и улыбнулась Сайго, растерянно пожав плечами. Спорить с шинсенгуми было затеей непродуктивной. А уж спорить с поехавшим шинсенгуми – это как совершать сэппуку во имя «Джампа». Вроде как цель есть, но ничего хорошего её достижение не принесёт.  
Сумка с деньгами весила порядочно. Примерно как Кагура до обеда, так что Паако, почувствовав себя хрупкой женщиной, слабо охнула и опустила сумку на пол. Хиджиката, недолго думая, перехватил деньги и попятился к двери. Пришлось пятиться за ним, хотя это и было крайне неудобно. Сайго осторожно попытался последовать за ними, но Хиджиката вдруг рассмеялся немного безумно и выстрелил тому прямо под ноги, вынудив отпрыгнуть назад.  
– Не волнуйтесь за меня! Мы с этим господином проедемся пару кварталов, а потом я вернусь за зарплатой! – Паако помахала рукой и лучезарно улыбнулась, но красивый выход испортил Хиджиката, резко дернувший её на себя. Хотя, казалось, куда там дёргать – и так прижал вплотную, даже дышать было тяжеловато.

Машина стояла прямо у входа, так что Паако не успела разглядеть ни марку, ни уж тем более номера. Да и зачем бы они понадобились – скажи кому, что офицер полиции угнал машину, так тебя же ещё и посадят за решетку. Так что, дабы сохранить достоинство, Паако уселась удобнее, запахнула кимоно, распустила хвостики, пальцами пригладила волосы и, опустив козырёк от солнца, рукавом попыталась стереть помаду, когда на место водителя опустился Хиджиката. Забросив автомат и деньги на заднее сиденье, он неторопливо достал сигареты и закурил, а потом усмехнулся совсем по-мальчишески.  
– Ну что, Бонни, поедем веселиться? – потом взглянул внимательнее на Гинтоки, глаза его округлились, и выражение лица сделалось довольно глупым. Он медленно протянул руку и потрогал его волосы. – Это ты?! Грёбаный извращенец!  
– Сам ты извращенец! Ты первый меня схватил и лапал за всякие места, а никак не я тебя! – Гинтоки, возмущённо фыркнув, ударил по руке, которая опустилась ниже и явно была готова пощупать отсутствующую грудь.  
– Ну и ладно, менять что-либо всё равно уже поздно, – Хиджиката грустно вздохнул и нажал на газ.

Первый час в дороге Гинтоки провёл молча, что, надо признать, было ему не совсем свойственно. Он сидел, как пришибленный – Хиджиката, сам заместитель командующего Шинсенгуми, совершил ограбление, взял его, Гинтоки, в заложники, явно перепутав с какой-то из своих женщин – Бонни, кажется, а теперь гнал, как гонщик «Формулы-Z» в неизвестном направлении. Для продолжения нормальной жизнедеятельности Гинтоки хотел, чтобы сейчас перед ним появился какой-нибудь мудрый старец и разъяснил ситуацию. Но старец не появлялся, мимо проскакивали знакомые виды квартала Кабуки, и в какой-то момент Гинтоки понял, что они едут по кругу.  
– Эй, Хиджиката-кун, может, ты всё-таки объяснишь мне, что за невероятная романтическая прогулка нас ждёт? Ты хотел позвать меня на свидание, но твоя зарплата слишком маленькая? Если что, я должен тебя сразу предупредить – все те слухи, что ходят про меня и кого бы там ни было, это просто слухи! – Гинтоки поёрзал на сидении и попытался подвернуть кимоно под себя, чтобы можно было вытянуть ноги и не бояться, что в разрезе соблазнительно промелькнут коленки. Хиджиката и так не совсем здорово поглядывал в его сторону.  
– Я же сказал – мы едем веселиться! Разве ты не заскучал, Гинтоки? Разве ты не хочешь вновь почувствовать адреналин в крови и позволить зверю, так долго дремавшему внутри тебя, вновь выйти на свободу? – Хиджиката повернулся к Гинтоки всем корпусом, а затем резко отклонился назад, удерживая руль ногой.  
– Ты рехнулся?! – взвыл Гинтоки и вцепился в руль. Он и правда почувствовал адреналин, бьющий в голову – не каждый день Шинсенгуми пытались убить его. Нет, конечно, они частенько пытались обвинить его в несуществующих преступлениях, повесить на него парочку-другую убийств или даже обличить в сговоре с Кацурой, но обе стороны знали, что это лишь домыслы, так что до реальных столкновений доходило нечасто. Нынешний же Хиджиката напоминал безумца или даже Такасуги, хотя Такасуги и был безумцем. Когда Гинтоки был уже готов запутаться в собственных размышлениях, Хиджиката вернулся обратно к рулю. В руке он сжимал допотопный фетровый берет, в котором, как показалось Гинтоки, пыли было примерно столько же, сколько и ткани.  
– Это что, презент от твоей бабушки? Я, конечно, очень польщён, но… – договорить он не успел, закашлявшись от окружившей его голову пыли.  
– Можешь не благодарить, – Хиджиката довольно улыбнулся и вдруг резко затормозил. Гинтоки выглянул в окно, протирая заслезившиеся глаза. Двухэтажное, обшарпанное здание было ему незнакомо, но вывеска над входом явно гласила: «Банк».  
– Ты там хранишь свои сбережения? Неудивительно, что всё, на что тебе хватило – это вот этот приют для моли, – Гинтоки поморщился и попытался стянуть берет с головы, но Хиджиката перехватил его руку и больно сжал пальцы.  
– Не надо. Жди меня тут, пожалуйста. И лучше пересядь за руль – может статься, что нам придётся срочно уезжать.

Гинтоки посмотрел в глаза Хиджикаты и, наконец, понял, что его так смущало с момента их встречи – там не было ничего знакомого и привычного, на него смотрел совершенно чужой человек. Гинтоки устало вздохнув, кивнул – с сумасшедшими, как всем известно, лучше не спорить.  
Хиджиката, выйдя из машины, пошёл к багажнику – судя по сосредоточенному выражению лица, у него там был припрятан как минимум ящик коллекционного майонеза. Гинтоки наблюдал за ним в зеркало заднего вида: ему было любопытно, что же такого произошло и куда пропали остальные Шинсенгуми, пока их замком совершает вооруженные ограбления и похищает людей.

Он так и не разглядел, что именно достал Хиджиката, но как только тот скрылся в банке, перелез на водительское сиденье. Желание нажать на газ и смотаться боролось с любопытством, но любопытство побеждало, так что Гинтоки оставался на месте и с нетерпением смотрел на двери.   
Спустя минут пять, Хиджиката появился на пороге. Он задумчиво посмотрел в небо, убрал допотопный револьвер за пояс и достал из кармана сигареты. Движения его были неуверенными, а зажигалка подрагивала в руке. Гинтоки поймал себя на мысли, что когда он смотрит на курящего Хиджикату, ему тоже нестерпимо хочется курить, хотя табак он не особо приветствовал – тот перебивал вкус клубничного молока, сакэ, да и вообще всего, что так любил Гинтоки.  
А Хиджиката тем временем подошёл к машине и уселся на пассажирское сиденье. Салон автомобиля почти мгновенно наполнился табачным дымом и Гинтоки выразительно кашлянул.  
– Ну что, ты разорён? Твои деньги улетели в трубу? Теперь мы можем спокойно возвращаться по домам и дальше предаваться каждый своим делам? – впрочем, за сегодняшний день он успел задать слишком много вопросов, так и оставшихся без ответа. В этом была какая-то кармическая несправедливость, так что он из врождённого упрямства нажал на газ и поехал вперёд. Не то, чтобы он стремился и правда попасть домой, но стоять на одном месте было неуютно – при движении салон хотя бы немного проветривался. Гинтоки начал злиться – Хиджиката испортил ему весь день, да и самому себе, кажется, тоже.  
– А ещё ты мне должен денег. Из-за тебя я потерял сегодняшнюю выручку у Сайго, – Гинтоки насупился и повернулся к продолжавшему молчать и дымить Хиджикате. – Ну давай, расскажи, что в этом заведении, похожем на банк, такого приключилось, что ты превратился из обаятельного хулигана обратного в молчаливого зануду?  
– Они разорились на днях. Аманто сегодня утром забрали последние сбережения, – Хиджиката злобно пнул переднюю панель, а Гинтоки, не сдержавшись, расхохотался. Напряжение отступило на задний план, оставив место истерическому веселью, от которого на глаза навернулись слёзы и заболели щеки.  
– Ну, Хиджиката-кун, ты просто везунчик! – и Гинтоки зашёлся ещё более издевательским смехом, стуча по рулю раскрытой ладонью. Даже Хиджиката, до того угрюмо смотревший вперёд, невольно улыбнулся. И эта улыбка настолько странно смотрелась на его лице, что Гинтоки мгновенно заткнулся, завороженно наблюдая за таким редким и, казалось, невозможным явлением.  
– На дорогу смотри! – вдруг воскликнул Хиджиката и дернул руль вправо, уводя машину со встречной полосы. – Придурок, – беззлобно бросил он, откидываясь на спинку сиденья, когда они вновь остались одни на дороге.  
– Так куда мы едем? – веселье ещё не ушло полностью, но ощущение неправильности происходящего вернулось. Не сказать, что Гинтоки нравилось изображать из себя трансвестита, но кататься с Хиджикатой по незнакомым улицам и грабить людей ему нравилось ещё меньше.  
– Тут недалеко: на втором перекрёстке сверни направо, – Хиджиката, видимо, решил побить собственный рекорд по немногословности, а также по количеству выкуренных сигарет.  
С Хиджикатой явно что-то происходило, что-то, что меняло его личность и заставляло нарушать закон. Гинтоки, конечно, мог бы предположить, что тот решил так разыграть его, но при всём желании не смог представить себе наличие у него такого специфического чувства юмора. Вот если бы на месте Хиджикаты был бы Окита – другое дело. Гинтоки вздрогнул, представив, что предпринял бы Окита, оказавшись здесь.

Когда они добрались до пункта назначения, Гинтоки вопросительно приподнял бровь. Кондитерская была ему незнакома, хотя казалось, что он побывал уже во всех магазинах Эдо, где продавали сладкое. На витрине красовались торты: разноуровневые, разноцветные, фруктовые безумно вкусные и воздушные на вид. У Гинтоки потекли слюнки от вожделения, и он не сразу заметил, что Хиджиката вышел из машины. А когда обнаружил пропажу, то решил, что это и к лучшему. В конце концов, день и так был ни к чёрту, так что он имел полное право побаловать себя. Самую малость, конечно. Припарковав машину, Гинтоки только успел выйти на улицу, как из магазина с грохотом вылетел какой-то мужчина, следом за ним на всей скорости летел торт, запущенный, судя по всему Хиджикатой, который и сам был перемазан в чём-то белом.  
Гинтоки флегматично пожал плечами и прошёл мимо лежащего на тротуаре мужчины, твёрдо намереваясь отведать таки загадочных сладостей, которые ускользнули от его внимания.  
В женском кимоно двигаться было не очень удобно, но продавца это, кажется, не смутило. Во всяком случае, он не высказал ничего вслух. А вот Хиджиката смотрел так, что хотелось срочно сорвать эти тряпки и переодеться в повседневную одежду. Хотя, скорее всего, это не спасло бы ситуацию – не из-за кимоно же, в самом деле, создавалось ощущение, будто между ними воздух накалился до предела. Эти мысли выбили Гинтоки из колеи, и он решил сосредоточиться на том, что приносило в его жизнь счастье.  
– Мне, пожалуйста, две порции шоколадного парфе, клубничный торт и набор пирожных. Да-да, вот этот, самый крайний, – отлипнуть от витрины было очень тяжело, практически невозможно, но Гинтоки старался вести себя прилично, хотя бы на глазах у Хиджикаты. Тот вообще способствовал сохранению спокойствия и уверенности в себе, сжимая в каждой руке по пистолету.  
Пока продавец упаковывал заказ, Гинтоки задумался о бренности всего сущего, а точнее о том, когда же именно Хиджиката перешёл с катаны на огнестрельное оружие, откуда он его достал и как его самого, Сакату Гинтоки, угораздило вляпаться во всё это. Но тут сладости перекочевали ему в руки, а продавец смущенно потупился под дулом кольта.

Отступали они быстро, Гинтоки даже успел немного поволноваться за сохранность продуктов. Сигнализация заверещала, как только они ступили за порог, Хиджиката выстрелил по прилавку, и Гинтоки рванул к машине, проклиная про себя грёбаного Хиджикату, которого явно просто сильно ударили по голове при очередной стычке с Джои. Усевшись на пассажирское сиденье, Гинтоки торжественно поставил перед собой пакет. Желудок жалобно заурчал, напоминая, что вот уже почти сутки хозяин морил его голодом. Гинтоки склонился пониже и тихим, заискивающим голосом постарался успокоить его:  
– Ну тише, тише, сейчас мы отведаем божественное угощеньице! А этому противному Хиджикате ничего не дадим, правда, моя прелесть? – И аккуратно достал кусочек торта.  
Хиджиката, видимо, был не в курсе торжественности ситуации. Слишком увлеченный предполагаемой погоней, он не обратил внимания на лежачего полицейского, и машина взлетела в воздух. Вместе с машиной в невесомости оказались Гинтоки, торт, пакет, а также жизнь самого Хиджикаты. Когда торт некрасивой кляксой приземлился на колено Гинтоки, а пакет, прощально махнув ручками, вылетел в окно, Гинтоки зарычал, словно дикий зверь, и развернулся к Хиджикате. Время замедлилось, как в кино, собственные руки показались Гинтоки скрюченными, словно щупальца какого-то монстра, и единственная мысль, которая до сих пор крутилась в голове, была о смертоубийстве. Убить Хиджикату требовалось немедленно, но максимально мучительно, растянуть удовольствие на долгие часы воображаемого времени, а затем бежать, бежать как можно дальше. Ну, и заскочить по пути ещё раз в ту самую кондитерскую.  
Но Хиджиката оказался не так прост. Не отпуская руль, он увернулся один раз, второй, злобно чертыхнулся и, свернув в переулок, затормозил – как раз вовремя, так как Гинтоки уже дотянулся до его шеи и сжал с силой настоящего самурая.  
– Какого хрена ты творишь, мудак криворукий! Да ты вовек со мной не расплатишься, чёртов коп-извращенец! – Хиджиката, как ни странно, не пытался убить его в ответ, только упорно отцеплял руки палец за пальцем. И Гинтоки сдался. Сдался, потому что Хиджиката реагировал неправильно, нельзя было с ним таким драться, а тем более хладнокровно убивать. А ещё руки Хиджикаты были неприлично горячими – Гинтоки даже пробил озноб, и он поёжился, медленно разжимая пальцы и откидываясь на спинку сиденья, закрывая глаза. Стало немного грустно и захотелось домой к любимому «Джампу».  
– Не волнуйся, завтра я что-нибудь придумаю, – почти ласково сказал Хиджиката и легко коснулся виска Гинтоки, поправляя встрепавшиеся волосы. Дёргаться не хотелось, и Гинтоки позволил этому прикосновению длиться чуть дольше, чем позволяли правила приличия.

Когда стемнело, они остановились у какого-то полузаброшенного одноэтажного мотеля, хозяином которого оказался индифферентный дедушка, настолько старый, что даже Отосэ рядом с ним выглядела бы как молоденькая девчонка.  
– К сожалению, у нас остался только один свободный номер, – прошепелявил дед и протянул через стойку ключи, однако, пока Хиджиката не выложил на стойку достаточную сумму денег, из рук связку не выпустил. И что-то подсказывало Гинтоки, что вырвать их из его цепких пальцев было бы достаточно проблематично.  
– Ничего, как-нибудь разберёмся, – словно нервничая, ответил Хиджиката, поскорее забрал ключи, и они с Гинтоки, не сговариваясь, дружно припустили по направлению к номеру. Гинтоки стремился занять собой единственный, как он понял, футон, а Хиджиката… За Хиджикату он поручиться не мог – в нынешнем состоянии с того бы сталось предложить спать вместе.  
Надо признать, они пытались. Но футон был только один, зато двуспальный. А самое главное – в холодильнике было сакэ. Откуда в таком затхлом мотеле оно взялось, Гинтоки решил не думать, в конце концов, день выдался тяжёлый, и выпить хотелось до дрожи в руках, так что когда Хиджиката достал пиалы, Гинтоки открыл бутылку и щедро налил им обоим. Пили они за удачный налёт, опустив момент побега. Пили за то, чтобы в Эдо, наконец, наступил мир, пили за Хиджикату и два раза за Гинтоки. Перерывов они не делали – Гинтоки посчитал, что так уснуть будет легче. Уже после второй порции в теле поселилась приятная лёгкость, голова слегка кружилась, и хотелось петь, но петь Гинтоки не умел, поэтому продолжал пить, сам себе боясь признаться, что ему нравилось находиться с Хиджикатой наедине.

– А потом я им и говорю, что с работой возникли сложности и неплохо бы накинуть сотню-другую, а они… – Гинтоки раскраснелся, от выпитого стало жарко, и он стянул рукава кимоно, оставив его болтаться на бёдрах. В голове всё смешалось, он и сам не помнил, что за историю пытается рассказать, а ещё Хиджиката с его проникновенным взглядом, казалось, только и ждал, когда же уже Гинтоки заткнётся. И Гинтоки начал злиться, тихо и незаметно для самого себя. А может, это была и не злость – сложно было определить, особенно после бутылки сакэ.  
– А потом Кагура подняла Садахару, и эти ублюдки бросились врассыпную! – Гинтоки ударил ладонью по столу, словно завершая рассказ. И только тут обратил внимание, что Хиджиката оказался слишком близко. Ничего не говоря, он курил и смотрел Гинтоки прямо в глаза. От такого внимания тому стало неуютно, поэтому он попытался отодвинуться, но тут Хиджиката взял его за руку.  
– Признайся, ты же сам всё это выдумал, правда? – голос его звучал слишком хрипло, видимо, от выкуренных за день сигарет. У Гинтоки по спине пробежали мурашки. Он не хотел сидеть так близко к Хиджикате, не хотел, чтобы тот трогал его и уж тем более не хотел, чтобы их бёдра случайно соприкасались. Гинтоки прикрыл глаза, пытаясь справиться с раздражением, но из-за сидящего рядом Хиджикаты было слишком жарко, даже можно сказать, томно. Но Гинтоки не хотел этого признавать – он же был не из таких, он же всегда любил симпатичных синеглазых ведущих. Вот только у Хиджикаты глаза были гораздо более синего цвета, а ещё от него так приятно пахло табаком, что хотелось попросить сигарету.  
Гинтоки дернул руку на себя, но не совладал с телом, потерявшим координацию от выпитого, и они оба повалились на пол. Хиджиката оказался сверху, буквально пригвоздил Гинтоки к полу и наверняка так и не отвёл взгляда – Гинтоки боялся открыть глаза, веря, что увиденное могло окончательно пошатнуть его веру в мир и Дораэмона.  
– Бонни, – прошептал Хиджиката.

Поцелуй был неожиданным. Поцелуй был настойчивым. От поцелуя окончательно снесло крышу, и Гинтоки сам не понял, когда же он успел обнять Хиджикату, когда собственное тело стало настолько слабым и податливым, что никакой здравый рассудок не смог бы совладать с ним. Гинтоки выгнулся, поражаясь тому, сколько же у Хиджикаты рук – казалось, что тот умудрялся трогать его везде – гладил соски, живот, бёдра, сдавливал шею, будто пытался задушить, вжимался в него собственным телом до боли. Было так сладко, так жарко и так невозможно свободно.

Проснулся Гинтоки рано утром от того, что солнце било ему прямо в глаза. Голова раскалывалась, во рту пересохло, словно в какой-нибудь пустыне, и болело всё тело. Гинтоки приоткрыл один глаз – вроде бы всё было нормально: потолок сверху, футон снизу, одеяло укрывало его почти с головой. Поэтому второй глаз решено было тоже открыть, а потом Гинтоки рискнул сесть – вот тут, кажется, он совершил первую ошибку. Комната поплыла перед глазами, превращая реальность в безумную карусель. Словом, его настигло обычное похмелье.  
Не совсем обычным его сделал голос Хиджикаты.  
– Проснулся? Хорошо, нам пора выдвигаться, а то скоро сюда нагрянут Шинсенгуми. Кажется, старик сдал нас.  
Гинтоки закрыл лицо руками, пытаясь восстановить в памяти произошедшее. Всё-таки, не так часто он просыпался с кем-то в одной комнате, если не считать Кагуру или Шинпачи, которые приходили будить его.  
– Шинсенгуми? А что я сделал-то?  
– Ты – ничего, а вот я ограбил пару местных заведений, – Хиджиката улыбнулся. – Правда ведь, весело?  
– Да ты рехнулся, я точно тебе говорю! У нас есть что-нибудь попить? И я хочу в душ, – Гинтоки понимал, что душ ему не светит, но поныть посчитал необходимым.

Собираться пришлось впопыхах, на похмелье не было времени, поэтому Гинтоки, превозмогая себя, оделся, позволив Хиджикате собирать немногочисленные вещи. Уже в машине, пригладив волосы руками, - хотя это не сильно спасло ситуацию: они всегда топорщились в разные стороны, даже если он старался их тщательно укладывать, – Гинтоки вспомнил, что на его вопрос так и не ответили, но ему было лень, да и голова болела слишком сильно, чтобы начинать перепалку.  
Они уехали на окраину Эдо и остановились у небольшой забегаловки. Хиджиката опять нацепил на себя дурацкую шляпу, которая сделала его похожим на гангстера. Гинтоки глупо хихикнул и вновь закрыл глаза руками – от солнечного света голова разболелась сильнее. Кроме того, он смутно припоминал, что случилось вчера вечером, и ему это совершенно не нравилось. Он не был готов к тому, что произошло за то время, пока его сознание отсутствовало и путешествовало по параллельным мирам.

Хиджиката вышел из машины, и Гинтоки наконец-то свободно вздохнул. Ему не хотелось говорить, двигаться и думать. Только забыть о произошедшем, а ещё пить. Пить хотелось просто невероятно, возможно, именно поэтому он поехал дальше с Хиджикатой – другой причины быть не могло. Больше этого хотелось только оказаться на другом краю земли и выпить столько алкоголя, сколько сможет вынести его организм, чтобы забыть о горячих и настойчивых губах. Гинтоки же никогда не нравились мужчины! Да что там, он вообще приветствовал в постели только собственные руки – всё остальное было слишком геморройно, чтобы можно было позволить этому случиться в его жизни.

И когда Гинтоки был готов на подвиг, – выйти из машины, – задняя дверь внезапно хлопнула. Пахнуло горелыми яйцами и раменом, а ещё собачьей шерстью. Гинтоки не стал открывать глаза, только вытянул одну руку в надежде, что ему дадут попить, но руку сжали с нечеловеческой силой, и до помутнённого сознания донесся голос Кагуры.  
– Так вот ты где, Гин-чан! Мы тебя обыскались, мог хоть весточку прислать, а то получается, что мать должна сидеть и горевать, не зная, что приключилось с её горе-сыночком, – Кагура фальшиво зарыдала, а Гинтоки подумал, что, кажется, наконец-то допился до белой горячки. Иначе откуда в этом захолустье взяться Кагуре. А уж тем более Садахару – его мокрый нос тыкался в запястье и вызывал желание облизать его в поисках живительной влаги.  
Гинтоки мотнул головой, прогоняя навязчивые и отнюдь не продуктивные мысли.  
– Гин-сан, ты же с Хиджикатой-сан? К нам приходил Окита-сан, сказал, что тот пропал, и он теперь сам станет замкомом. А ещё рассказал про странный случай в лавке подержанных товаров, где ты когда-то приобрел проклятый котацу: что-то там про шляпу знаменитого Клайда, которую Окита-сан нацепил на Хиджикату-сана, – Шинпачи тоже был тут.  
Гинтоки замахал руками и что-то нечленораздельно промычал. Слова сыпались на его больной мозг сухим горохом, казались несвязным бредом и порождали бред ещё больший. С него хватало того поцелуя, из-за которого голова до сих пор была не на месте. Но детям о таком знать не следовало.  
– Что там про шляпу? – успел спросить он, прежде чем дверь справа хлопнула, и чувствительный сейчас нос Гинтоки уловил запах табака, а ещё само провидение сообщило ему о том, что в руках у Хиджикаты наверняка находится бутылка с чистой родниковой водой.  
– Пить, – прохрипел он и впился в предплечье Хиджикаты. Ожидания оправдались, и горлышко бутылки коснулось губ Гинтоки. Не так хорошо, как вчера, но сейчас главным было ощущение влаги во рту. Наконец-то!  
– Вы что здесь делаете?! – голос Хиджикаты звучал грубо и неприятно, совсем не так, как помнил Гинтоки.  
– Мы пришли за Гин-чаном! – Кагура, кажется, влезла куда-то вперед, отгораживая Гинтоки от Хиджикаты.  
– Теперь он со мной, – Хиджиката был непреклонен.  
– Тише, девочки, не ссорьтесь, – в голосе Гинтоки слышалось блаженство. Похмелье немного отпустило, и он был почти готов жить дальше. 

Удовольствие от жизни нарушили полицейские сирены. Они ворвались в сознание совершенно внезапно, резанули мозг какофонией звуков, и Гинтоки жалобно всхлипнул – всё ведь только начало налаживаться!  
Хиджиката вдавил педаль газа, и машина рванула с места. Кажется, они целую вечность уходили от погони. Во всяком случае, Гинтоки именно так и показалось, судя по тому, что Хиджиката и Кагура успели несколько раз поругаться, а дорога менялась от ровной до настолько ухабистой, что Гинтоки пару раз пролил воду и даже ударил себя горлышком по губам – теперь те вспухли и саднили. Хотя, возможно, дело было не в бутылке, а во вчерашнем вечере. Гинтоки смущённо покраснел и вновь прикрыл лицо руками, оправдываясь сам перед собой, что это всё ещё мерзкое солнце слишком ярко светило и резало глаза.

Наконец, машина остановились. Гинтоки рискнул выглянуть наружу и увидел по левую руку огромное озеро. Водная гладь заворожила его, шум прибрежных волн успокаивал, навевая мысли об отдыхе. Гинтоки вдруг понял, что ужасно хочет в туалет, так что пока Хиджиката и Кагура выясняли, у кого больше прав на несчастное тело Гинтоки, тот выбрался из машины и направился к озеру в кусты.  
Справив нужду, Гинтоки спустился к самому берегу и умылся холодной водой – лучшее, что случилось с ним за последние два дня. Он почти почувствовал себя умиротворённым, когда сверху донеслись два выстрела, и внутри что-то дрогнуло. Вот-вот начавший налаживаться мир вдруг накренился и Гинтоки вновь оказался по уши в дерьме. Благо, не в прямом смысле. Тем временем, Хиджиката кому-то громко приказал сдаться, а иначе – дальше разговор подхватила Кагура. И если бы Гинтоки был её отцом, то выпорол бы девчонку так, что та неделю не смогла бы ходить – потому что таких слов даже Мацудайра, скорее всего, не знал. Зато после этого всё смолкло. Сердце заколотилось так быстро, что у Гинтоки чуть не подкосились ноги – неужели они кого-то убили? Даже деревья, вроде, притихли, так что обратно Гинтоки возвращался в полнейшей тишине, нарушаемой только его частым дыханием да звуком задеваемых веток. Гинтоки бежал так быстро, как только мог – он и не думал, что ушёл настолько далеко.

Картина, развернувшаяся перед ним, была достойна самого настоящего эпоса. Хиджиката заковал неизвестно откуда взявшегося Кондо в наручники, засунул ему в рот кляп и удерживал, прижав спиной к машине, а Кондо виновато улыбался, кажется, оглушённый словами Кагуры. Гинтоки даже показалось, что он пытался что-то сказать – во всяком случае, мычание выходило довольно выразительным.  
– Что здесь происходит? – Гинтоки тяжело вздохнул и приспустил по привычке один рукав кимоно. На улице было жарко, так что никого это не особо удивило, зато сам он внезапно покраснел, вспоминая, где именно вчера его трогал Хиджиката.  
– За нами тут увязался правительственный пёс, – Хиджиката был непреклонен в своей ереси. И Гинтоки это почти нравилось – возможно, когда тот придёт в себя, то ничего и не вспомнит. Так что краснеть ему будет не перед кем.  
Кондо, надо признать, держался молодцом. Улыбался как обычно, только, кажется, хотел отлучиться в тоже место, где не так давно избавлялся от токсинов в организме Гинтоки. Во всяком случае, тесно сведённые вместе ноги на это и намекали. Шинпачи стоял в стороне и тихонько бился головой о дерево, благо, очки он додумался снять заранее.  
– Мы убьём его, – отстранённо сказал Хиджиката. – Чтобы другим было неповадно, – где-то за спиной Гинтоки взвыл Шинпачи. Бедняга, он явно не был готов к подобному повороту сюжета, он вообще не ожидал насилия, особенно оказавшись в компании Шинсенгуми и Гинтоки.  
– У тебя на телефоне есть камера? – внезапно для самого себя спросил Гинтоки. У него не было плана, но он вспомнил какой-то старый мультик, в котором животные боялись фоторужья, хотя то не могло причинить вреда. Это там не могло, а Гинтоки был на войне и знал, как одно неосторожное слово, один подозрительный взгляд могли превратить друга во врага.  
– Есть, – Хиджиката достал из кармана телефон и заинтересованно уставился на Гинтоки. Складывалось впечатление, что он доверял ему, от этого взгляда Гинтоки стало не по себе – он ни за что бы не доверил себе собственную жизнь, но сейчас всё складывалось именно так, как он того хотел, и жаловаться на это было бы глупо.  
– Давай сфотографируемся с ним. О нас напишут в газетах, а его заклеймят, как предателя. Всех Шинсенгуми будут презирать, и никто им не поверит – они ведь спутались с самыми опасными преступниками в Эдо!  
Хиджиката оскалился – у Гинтоки на миг сложилось впечатление, что вернулся старый Хиджиката, с которым – а никак не с тем человеком, что вчера вечером пил с ним сакэ и разговаривал о жизни, – он привык иметь дело. Тем временем, Кагура поймала брошенный ей телефон и включила камеру.  
– Улыбочку! – задорно воскликнула она, когда Гинтоки и Хиджиката окружили Кондо. Кагура была очень понятливой девочкой, когда того требовали обстоятельства.  
Гинтоки только почувствовал, как Хиджиката хватает его за ворот распахнутого кимоно, а потом мир поплыл из-под ног, и он впечатался в губы Хиджикаты. Было больно и в воздухе запахло кровью. На языке чувствовалось кровь, на зубах и дёснах – только Гинтоки так и не смог понять, чья же кровь была во рту – его или Хиджикаты.

Кондо они оставили рядом с его машиной. Даже рацию на колени положили, чтобы тот смог связаться с полицией, а сами сели в машину. Избавленный от кляпа Кондо всё уговаривал Хиджикату сдаться, обещал помочь и просил не говорить Отаэ о том, что он попался. Кагура обняла причитающего Шинпачи и принялась поглаживать того по спине, словно заботливая старшая сестра.  
– Ничего, всё обойдётся, – шептала она ему на ухо, пока Гинтоки собирался с мыслями.  
– Если кто-то увидит эту фотку, я тебя убью, – почти жалобно пробормотал Гинтоки. – Ты слышишь?! Руки пообрываю, – уже более уверенно сообщил он Хиджикате.

– Гин-сан, поехали домой, – Шинпачи явно был настроен серьёзно. Да Гинтоки и самому надоели эти приключения – в конце концов, он не нанимался в няньки Хиджикате. К тому же, того искали всем Шинсенгуми, судя по прощальным словам Кондо, а значит, следовало держаться от него подальше, а то ещё заметут их, как соучастников. Да и помыться хотелось с каждым часом всё сильнее и сильнее.  
Осталось главное – убедить Хиджикату, что в Ёрозуе тому ничего не угрожает.  
– Знаешь, Хиджиката-кун, – протянул Гинтоки и пристально уставился на него, будто пытаясь мысленно воздействовать.  
– Что такое? – голос у Хиджикаты вновь стал мягким и хриплым, у Гинтоки по спине побежали мурашки, как вчера вечером, и захотелось встряхнуться, словно пёс – сбросить напряжение и ненужные сейчас мысли. Да что же с ним творилось!  
– Я хочу заехать в Ёрозую – мне надо захватить пару вещей, переодеться и умыться. Не знаю, как у вас в Шинсенгуми, а я привык регулярно мыть Широяшу-младшего.  
– Я не из Шинсенгуми, – довольно грубо отрезал Хиджиката, но развернул машину на ближайшем повороте в сторону квартала Кабуки.

Всё шло хорошо. Шинпачи успокоился, Кагура жевала неизвестно откуда взявшиеся суконбу, а Гинтоки молчал. Он чувствовал себя неловко в присутствии детей – боялся сболтнуть лишнего, не хотел, чтобы напряжение, царившее между ним и Хиджикатой, снова вернулось. Точнее, он не знал, хотел ли этого, а ситуации для того, чтобы разобраться в этом, была не самая подходящая.  
Когда они остановились у дома, Кагура с Шинпачи тут же выскочили из машины и побежали наверх, за ними с радостным лаем поскакал Садахару, а Гинтоки никак не мог решиться – выходить или нет. Внутреннее чутьё подсказывало ему, что если он сейчас выйдет, то всё изменится. Самым страшным было то, что ему в действительности не хотелось, чтобы всё менялось. Хотелось коснуться Хиджикаты, плюнуть на всё и рвануть с ним на край света. Но он когда-то уже поступил подобным образом, и больше не мог позволить себе такого.  
– Хиджиката-кун, – неуверенно произнес Гинтоки.  
– Что такое? Ты передумал мыться и переодеваться? Ничего, оставайся так, я не против, – Хиджиката ухмыльнулся, но глаза его остались пустыми, словно внутри он был уже давно мёртв.  
– Нет, конечно. Широяша-младший не простит мне подобного обращения. Просто… – хватит слов, решил Гинтоки, рванулся вперёд и коснулся губами виска Хиджикаты, вдохнул начавший ему нравиться запах табака, и, ловко выхватив из кармана пачку сигарет, выскочил из машины, пока его внутреннее «я» не взбунтовалось окончательно, пока это странное тянущее ощущение внизу живота не переросло во что-то большее.

Как только он оказался на тротуаре, из-за спины раздался громкий взрыв. Гинтоки только и успел, что отпрыгнуть в сторону и накрыть голову руками, но его всё равно бросило вперёд. Дым заволок пол-улицы, и со всех сторон нагрянули люди в форме Шинсенгуми. Во главе шёл Окита с базукой наперевес, а Гинтоки не мог пошевелиться – он неотрывно смотрел на перевёрнутую машину, из которой и валил дым.  
– Не бойтесь, данна, это всего лишь оглушающий заряд. С Хиджикатой всё будет в порядке, – Окита поморщился. – Кондо приказал обойтись без жертв, так что мы ждали, когда ты выйдешь.  
– Да ладно, он меня похитил, и вы должны мне денег за вчерашнюю смену в баре! Я из-за него потерял всю выручку, – голос Гинтоки звучал слишком безэмоционально, он и сам это слышал. Его начало потрясывать, почему-то замёрзли руки, и захотелось остаться одному.  
– Мы проводили зачистку, – непонятно зачем начал рассказывать Окита. Возможно, ему стало скучно после того, как он разгромил машину Хиджикаты. – В одном подозрительном магазинчике. Там было много всякого хлама, от которого несло как из старой помойки. Я хотел прихватить себе оттуда новый плеер, но тут наткнулся на шляпу. Мне показалось, та сияла и просилась в руки. Ну, я не сдержался и взял, а потом всё вышло само собой – шляпа выскочила из рук и оказалась на голове Хиджикаты, – Окита невинно вздохнул. – Я даже не сразу понял, что случилось. Он словно взбесился, раскидал наших новичков, заскочил в чью-то машину и скрылся в неизвестном направлении.  
Гинтоки хмыкнул – в голосе Окиты не слышалось ни капли раскаяния. Скорее, это было похоже на тихое веселье. И Гинтоки ни за что бы не поверил ему, если бы сам не стал почти центром всего этого абсурда,  
– Ничего, разлучим его с этой чёртовой шляпой, и будет как новенький, – Окита погладил базуку. – Хотя, будь моя воля, я бы оставил его таким навсегда – можно было бы прикончить без последствий.  
– Да, я бы тоже от такого не отказался, – бросил на прощание Гинтоки и пошёл к дому. В руке он сжимал пачку сигарет, которые стоило бы выкинуть в мусор, но у него просто не поднялась рука. Возможно, он их скурит чуть позже, когда всё произошедшее сотрётся из памяти.


End file.
